Mugen Chinbotsu
'Approval:' 12/21/13 3 feats bori v3.0 'Appearance and Personality' Mugen is of an average height and build. He has medium length brown hair and purple eyes. He has elongated canine teeth resembling fangs that usually stick out of his mouth just a tad. Mugen is normally dressed very nice. He prefers a turtleneck, blazer, and dress pants coupled with fine leather shoes. When on a mission, he dresses in normal ninja attire. He is quiet, cold, and calculating. His ideology is one of absolutism and fascism, believing that the only way to unify the Ninja World is to do so under one strong, just, and unyielding ruler. Mugen wishes to be that ruler, but seeing that he is just a genin, it seems very unlikely. He's always looking for minions, uh, I mean, followers. Mugen can be extremely blunt and offensive, because in his eyes, the truth hurts but is completely necessary. Following the classic RPG allignment chart, Mugen would be classified as Neutral-Justice, meaning that he has no moral obligations, but believes in absolute order. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 4 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 65 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Dark Release ' '''Genin 2: Sealing Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A (Chakra Control/Rasengan) ' 'Jonin: N/A (Summoning Contract: Bats) ' 'S-Rank: N/A (Sage Mode) ' 'Kage Rank: N/A (Incarnate: Order) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Seal: Explosion - An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. (10 CP) # Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Seal -''' The user is able to absorb chakra using the pentagram seal on their left hand hand. This is used in order to forcibly extract the physical and spiritual energy of another ninja, even from a considerable distance. This allows for any ninjutsu/nintai to be abosorbed through the seal. (Cp cost = jutsu being absorbed cost, max is users supercharge depending on CC) # '''Dark Release: Judgement - '''The user is able to expel absorbed chakra from the pentagram seal on their right hand. This chakra takes the appearance of a blackish-purple beam of energy, which is highly explosive and burns for a long time. This technique is built from the chakra absorbed from an opponent, so it is not as costly, however it cannot be used unless a jutsu has been absorbed previously. (Cp cost = 1/2 cost of jutsu absorbed, move has equal power to jutsu absorbed previously. Minimum cost 5cp for 10cp absorb) '''Equipment *'4 - Kama' *'2 - Set of Shuriken' Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Friday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Mugen was raised far away from the great ninja villages in a chateau in the mountains by monks. He knows not of what happened to his parents, for they abandoned him when he was an infant. Once Mugen honed his powers enough to become a ninja, he set off to fulfil his life goal. Absolute order in the world. The road will be perilous, but he has high hopes for himself... Category:Character